


Undertwists

by Raybird99 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flaming skull, Fluff, Gets better after chapter 3, M/M, Magic Food, Multi, Papyrus uses magic, Plot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slight fluff, Souls, Spaghetti, Undyne - Freeform, Violence, added some backstory, i think, idk how to tag tbh, reader is female, sans can have a magic body when he wants, sans is a cab driver I guess, skeletal tongues, slow start, technically fluff, yeah someone help me tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raybird99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>*Fair Warning for anyone reading*</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>I do not see me continuing/finishing this fic, or at least, not anytime soon. I had started re-writing it, and it turned out turning into a new fic. This one I am still writing, updating, and planning on finishing. It is called <span class="u">A Magical Connection</span> and can be found by clicking <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6816193/chapters/15560629">the link I put on this text here</a>.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry in advance, but I'd advise you head over to my other fic, as I am generously enjoying it more so far than this one. I was sloppy writing this one.</b>
</p><p><3</p><p>How do summary? Post-pacifist Undertale run.</p><p>Everything was nice, and pleasant... Until your mom passed. Your household became ill and depressing. And it only got worse when your dad remarried. With a now sour step-mother and an abusive sister, things weren't great. And after your sister, Sam, her friends began abusing their privilege to stay at your house, you were forced to move. But now with your friend, and some unplanned encounters, things are getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The not so long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work and I hope you like it because I'm dying from anxiety right now. Ily.

Damn. Why didn’t you put on a jacket? You knew it was getting colder. And standing outside in a t-shirt and jeans waiting for a taxi in near-freezing weather was, surprisingly, something you did not enjoy. What was taking them so long? You had called a little over 10 minutes ago and you knew the cab service building was, at most, 5 minutes away. If you needed any more reasons to finally get a car, here were a few. You were sick of not being able to just drive yourself home.

“Oh, come on! Where are they?” You ask yourself, only now realizing just how pissed you were getting. “Here I am, freezing my ass off, and they just get to drive around in their cozy cars,and sit around in their warm building, taking their sweet ass time. ‘Oh yeah, don’t rush here or anything! I’ll be fine out here in the freezing cold! Take 10 minutes longer it’ll be fine.’” You weren’t quite sure why you were talking to yourself, but it seemed to keep your mind off of how cold you were, scolding yourself for not bringing at least a sweatshirt.

About five minutes later, the cab shows up. He - at least you think it’s a he - rolls down the window.

“someone call for a cab? get in, sweetheart, you look like a popsicle. _ice_ to meet ya’, name’s sans,” He says with a laugh. Chuckling at his own joke? Little conceited, even though you couldn’t help but smile at the dumb pun yourself. “i’ll be your driver tonight. sorry to have taken so long, ‘t’s been fairly busy.” You nod, and after you’re over the initial shock of him being a skeleton, he hadn’t been the first monster you’ve seen, you open the door and slide into the back of the cab onto the leather seats. “sitting in the back? geez, kid, i don’t bite.” He says as if he’s somehow amused by it. He follows it with a smug grin showing off some sharp canines.

“Oh sorry, I’m just used to getting in the back of cabs.” You say with a nervous laugh, “And I’m _______, nice to meet you too.”

“where’re we headed, kid?” You rattle off your address, he starts the meter, and soon you’re off towards your house. It’s practically silent for the entirety of the ride there, except for the humming of the vehicle, and him occasionally drumming the steering wheel with his phalanges. “so what’re you doing out so late, all by yourself, missy? not to mention your attire. you just like to live the dangerous life, don’t you?”

His rumbling voice snaps you out of your daze, suddenly cutting through the comfortable silence. You try your best to explain your situation to him. “I had to work the late shift tonight, I work at the coffee shop right around here. I had planned a ride with a friend… but she just never showed up. Should’ve planned on that.” You say hearing anger slowly building in your voice. You calm yourself with a deep breath before continuing. “As for my clothes, I just didn’t realize how cold it’d get tonight. And I didn’t think I’d be waiting as long as I was.”

Sans thinks about your words for a minute before asking, “what happened with your so-called friend? if you don’t mind me asking. i’d underst–”

“No-no, it’s fine to ask. Don’t worry about it.” You say quickly, “I guess I should start with that they’re more of a sister. Step-sister. We never really got along very well, after her mom married my dad years ago. She’s usually out with her friends, shopping, or with some guy, or–” you cut yourself off. “I’m sorry I’m rambling now. I’m not usually this talkative, whoops.”

“heh, it’s alright. i’m more of a listener than a helper anyway. she seems like kind of a douche though, if you ask me. ditching you, out in the middle of town, i mean. in the middle of november? that’s some kind of new low.” He looks as if he’ll speak again before he pulls over and adds, “oh, looks like we’re here. you stay safe, alright? don’t hesitate to ask for me at the service station if you need to get outta somewhere, i’ll know if you ask for me then it must be important.”

“Oh, thank you so much! You really don’t have to, but that’s really so sweet of you.” You pay Sans what you owe and step out, saying goodbye. You wave at him as he nods at you and drives away. You feel dumb as you walk inside, thinking that he was just being nice to you. It’s what all cab drivers do, right? Well it doesn’t matter anyway, you probably won't even see him again.

You get to work on doing your chores around the house. It’s about time you stop being so lazy. Mid-dishes you hear a knock on your front door. “Coming, one minute!” You yell, wondering who could even be at the door at this time. Maybe it’s Sans? You start feeling a little excited, you admit. You dry your hands off on the small hanging dish towel, and hurry over to the door.

“About time you answered. Geez, you take forever. What took you so long?” As soon as you answer the door, you’re faced with questions from your oh so beloved sister. Just as polite as you remember her being.

Feeling deflated as you realize it wasn’t the oh-so-mysterious monster cab driver, you decide to answer her. “Oh I was just doing the dishes, what brings you here?” you ask inquisitively, genuinely concerned for why she has gone out of her way to show up at your house.

“Well you weren’t where you said you’d be so I figured I’d make sure you had gotten home someway or another. Could’ve told me you had a ride home.” You can’t exactly read her expression, but you can tell she’s not exactly in her right mind. “But now that I see you’re alright, I gotta crash here tonight. I drove all the way up here, and I’m too tired to drive back. You got a spare bed?”

After smelling the faint scent of beer, you realize why she’s actually here and groan, but you still nod and point at the stairs. “First door on the right up the stairs. And don’t you dare throw up on anything.”

You can tell that she’s noticed that you know why she’s there. She slowly stumbles her way up the stairs, being as careful as she can be in her state to not fall down them. You hear the door open and close, and the faint noise of her weight being dropped onto the mattress of your spare bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeee I'm cringing but posting it anyway I am so sorry please don't hate me.


	2. Hinting. And friends. And you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just hinting a bit at some backstory, mostly between you and your sister. I may name her Sam, I'm not sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Kinda weirdly written - I know. 
> 
> I love you guys though <3

You wake up in the same clothes from the previous night, feeling gross and tired. You try to just close your eyes once again and try to go back to sleep, when you notice your alarm is still going off, figuring out why you had woken you up in the first place. After sitting up in bed, you allow yourself to just daze off and stare into space for a few minutes. You stand and fumble around in your drawers for the day's clothes, and practically drag yourself to the bathroom. You turn on the cold water, hoping that it will wake you up. You catch yourself nodding off into space again, so you undress yourself and step into the shower. Your hopes are answered and you’re jolted awake by the chilling water.

Changing the water to hot when you know you’re awake enough to function, you wash yourself, taking your sweet time when a loud knock coming from the bathroom door wakes you from your daydreams. You remember letting your sister stay over last night and audibly groan when you know you’ll have to deal with her.

“What do you want?” You should out from behind the curtain, hoping that she just won't answer and leave you alone.

“Come on, you need to hurry up! I need to pee and I don’t want to wait on you forever!” She sounds angry, but you don’t care. This is your house, and it’s her own fault that she’s here. You could have just as easily not have let her stay the night, and told her to find somewhere else. But you knew karma would’ve been back to bite you in the ass soon enough if you hadn't let her stay. 

“Give me a minute! I’m almost done.” You reply, finishing up with your shower, and shutting the water off. You step out and grab a towel, drying yourself off and then drying your hair. You step into your clean and nice smelling clothes, and after making sure you look alright, step out of the bathroom. Your sister immediately rushes in, but doesn’t even have enough time to shut the door before vomiting harshly into the toilet. “Whatever,” you think to yourself, “her life decisions, she can deal with them herself.”

You make your way back into your room and grab your work apron and cap. Totally the easiest work uniform ever. You put your still very wet hair into a bun, and use a few bobby pins to make sure it’ll stay in place. You don’t bother with makeup today, you rarely do anyway. It seemed like such a waste of time to you, and especially at work.

Looking over at the clock, you notice you only have about 20 minutes left to get to work. But it was a 15 minute drive and no way to get there, so you panic a little. Until you remember that your sister is here.

“Hey Sam, I’m taking your car! This is how you can repay me for crashing at my house and then throwing up in my toilet!” You hurry out the front door to your house before she can answer, step down the stairs, and walk towards her car. Knowing her, she probably hadn’t been smart enough to take her keys out last night. She never did, and it was a miracle her car had never been stolen before.

You get into the driver's seat, throw your ‘work uniform’ into the passenger seat, and send her a quick ‘sorry not sorry!’ text for taking her car. Remembering last time, you add ‘NO FRIENDS OVER. I’LL BE BACK AT 3.’ 

You pocket your phone, find the keys already in the ignition, turn the car on and are immediately blasted with extremely loud rap music. Gross. You quickly turn the volume down and change it to your favorite station, even though you’re too focused on work right now to sing along. Putting on your buckle on and peeling away from your house, you drive down to where you work, getting there just in time as you shut the car off, taking the keys. You walk inside in a hurry, throwing on your cap and apron, and shouting “I’m not late!”

Throughout the small coffee shop, a few regulars laugh at your entrance, knowing that you really just did not care about how anyone here thought of you. The newer customers were a bit shocked and confused, but they settled back down fairly soon.

You rushed back behind the small counter and make your way over to the machines, “Sorry Arin, was in a rush this morning. Ugh, I had to deal with my sister again, last night and this morning.” Arin was one of your favorite people to work with. He was just one of your favorite people in general. He was only a few years older than you and was so funny and clumsy. Sure, he was lame, but aren’t all the best people? You bump him with your hip playfully and he grabs the edge of the counter so that he won't fall. 

“Oh man, uh, I’m sorry to hear about that. Really. What happened this time?” He asks you with a concerned look on his face, and you know he’s being serious and knows the pain of dealing with your sister. It was crazy how open you were with him, after only knowing him a month. He knew so much about how your sister had treated you when you were younger, and he really worried about you whenever you said she was in contact with you again. He was the first person you had met here when you moved. You’d been friends since, and with him around you could care less if you didn’t have any other friends. You felt like you could just tell him anything, and that’s all you ever asked for in a friend.

Snapping out of your train of thought and finally becoming aware that he asked you a question, you answer him. “Eh, nothing too bad this time. Showed up drunk last night and demanded to stay the night at my place. I let her, I didn’t want her to, like, get in a car crash or anything, you know?” You pause for a moment when you wonder when you had found an actual reason not to have just kicked her to the curb. “Anyway, I just hope this doesn’t become a regular thing, I don’t want to have to deal with her anymore than I already do. I already had to move once because of all her friends just using my place as somewhere to crash whenever they wanted. And I really do not want to move again.” You spit out the last words a little harsher than you meant to, but they're as harsh as they should be.

“Yeah I see what you mean. You know, you’re way nicer to her than she deserves. She doesn’t deserve anything other than you getting rid of her after all she’s done to you. This time, don’t deal with her shit, and definitely not with her friends.” He sounded… Angry? You’ve heard Arin use this tone before, but not very often. “If you ever need any help with her, come to me, okay? I don’t wanna see my best friend being bullied by her own sister.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m way too nice to her. But she’s stuck at my house right now anyway so I can’t really tell her to leave when I’m the one with her car. And don’t worry, I won’t let it happen again, but if it starts happening, this time I got my big bad wolf Arin here to help me. Thank you so much for everything.” You giggle slightly at imagining Aaron in a wolf costume.

The two of you weren’t able to get much talking in after, as a bunch of people seemed to overfill the café. You ended up having to wait tables and work on orders, which was quite the handful. Remembering which ones had sugar, or cream, or both, or nothing was quite a lot to be running through someone’s brain. Thankfully it seemed you were just born to work in a café, because you were just able to stay right on top of things.

When your shift ends at 3, you clean up your main station, and leave after clocking out. Thankfully it had died down a bit after one o’clock but you were still exhausted. At least you could relax at your house.

* * *

“You took my car? How could you! Oh my god, could you get any worse.” You’re being screamed at as soon as you walk in the door. Pleasant. “You owe me. You stranded me here.” Although you got quite angry when she was yelling at you, you were still pleased to see that she hadn’t invited any friends over.

“Actually, I think we’re even now.” You say smoothly, even surprising yourself. “You crashed at my house after you had gone out and gone drunk. And then threw up in my bathroom. I had somewhere to be and unlike you, I was going to get there. You've been nothing but a bitch to me, and all you care about is yourself. You didn't even care that I had to move houses because of your friends! You can leave now.” You didn’t realize you could sound so cold to someone before now. You were glad. You toss her keys at her, and she barely manages to catch them. You step aside and open the door, and motion for her to leave. 

She stares at you, expressionless, the entire way out the door. She looks back once, and you slam the door while she’s still looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I can start taking any kind of comments, requests, tips, just any kind of feedback on my tumblr, probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com . Anonymous asks are open, don't be afraid to come by and say hi to little ole' trashy me


	3. Savior of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter is better than the last few. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> I ended up changing Aaron to Arin since my friend pointed out that she couldn't tell if I meant the monster Aaron or an OC. He is an OC and if I can do it fast enough I'll probably have a reference picture as to what he looks like.

You stand there staring at the closed door, motionless for 3 minutes, at least. The regret and guilt settling deep inside you, making you feel even worse. You weren’t too harsh, right? Is that really what she deserved? The way Arin had said it, it sounded like this was what she needed to hear. But was it? You couldn’t help but feel like the most horrible person on the planet, no matter how rude she had been before.

Trying to keep your mind off of it, you set off to find something to keep yourself occupied. You finished up the dishes that you hadn’t finished last night, you did some laundry, you even swept and mopped the floors. 

Feeling a little tired out, you plop yourself down on the couch and start texting Arin. You figured if anyone, he should know first. Seemed fair, you thought.

_Y: Hey, you there?_

_A few minutes go by and you're about to say he’s busy and go back to cleaning when your phone goes off in your hand._

_A: Yea, whassup?_

_Y: Uhg. Just kicked Sam out. Can’t help but feel horrible, you know?_

You wait another almost 5 minutes for a text back. You wonder if he’s taking that long because he’s thinking about what to say, or if it’s just going to be a long paragraph.

_A: Aw man, I’m sorry. She’ll be fine though, and you know it. She’ll be back hanging with her friends in no time, and that’s probably what she’s up to right now. Don’t worry about it. And if she still shows up again, have me come over to help._

_Y: Yeah, thank you so much Arin. You always know what to say. I’ll tell you if she shows up again._

_A: No prob lil’ homie :) see you tomorrow!_

_Y: See ya!_

You put your phone away and turn on the TV. Another news broadcast about some sort of monster riot going on, you guess. Switching channels, you find a disney movie on, and you slowly fall asleep.

* * *

You end up waking up close to 2am, from falling asleep so early. You shut the still running TV off, and get up off the couch to get some water. You grab a glass and fill it halfway before hearing a car pulling suspiciously slow up your driveway. Hearing a door open and hushed voices, you peek through the window and see your sister, along with several friends walking up to your door with various things in their hands-baseball bats, randomly sized pipes, one was even holding a long wrench.

You set the glass on the counter, crouch down, and quickly pull out your phone and try to call Arin. But he’s sleeping, like most people would be at this time. You try again, but still no answer. In your full blown panic you creep around to the farthest back room in your house and call the only other number that comes to mind. They pick up on the first ring.

“Seaside taxi service, how can I help you?”

“I need a taxi, now. And-” you pause, not knowing if you should, but you decide to anyway. “and, is Sans there?”

“Ma’am if this is urgent, maybe you should just call the authorities, they'll be able to-”

“No please, just I need a taxi. Please be quick. And send Sans if he’s there.”

“Well alright, where should we meet you?” you tell the man your address, and after hearing someone turning your front door’s, doorknob, sneak out the side door. Keeping yourself down below the windows, you move closer to the front of the house when you hear them choose to go upstairs. After five minutes one of the guys yell something you couldn’t quite make out. Then, the only sound you hear is things breaking. Glass shattering, wood splintering-you hear the noise of a door being ripped from its’ hinges. You kneel therr in horror for quite a while, only able to imagine what they could possibly be doing.

You hear footsteps starting down the stairs as the taxi arrives, and you sprint towards it. You hurriedly run around to the passenger side, open the door and sit down. Out of breath you shout, “Go, we need to leave now!”

But the cab doesn’t move. “What’re you doing? There are people in my house, and I don’t think they’d be too nice if they realize I was still home.” You turn to look at him- they had sent Sans after all- and see that he has the emotion of true concern and worry plastered on his face. His eyes no longer have any sort of light present in the seemingly dark and empty abysses. You weren’t about to ask how his face could even show emotion, not at a time like this, but the question crossed your mind.

“There are people in your house? Who?” He asks, angrily. After seeing him be nothing but calm and collected the last time you had seen him, this, if anything, scared you quite a bit. You couldn’t think of words to say before he had opened his door and started making his way towards the front of your house.

“Wait! I-it’s my sister. Don’t… don’t do anything, okay? They’ll hurt you! Please… j-just get in the car and we can go!” You try protesting, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect on him. After hearing your plea, he turns back to you once, and you see that now one eye socket is filled with a burning blue light. A light you can only describe as the brightest of suns, but a light turquoise. You’re filled with pure terror at the sight, no longer seeing even the same entity as last night. Your mouth agape from being so ready to yell something moments before, you violently shake your head side to side and close your eyes and holding the sides of your head, trying to get the now imprinted image of him out.

He steps inside the house, and soon you only hear yelling from them, things being slammed around, and you glance up just in time to see someone being thrown out the front door as if they were _a goddamn ragdoll._ Upon closer inspection, you see that the person is the one you had seen holding the wrench. You glance over at Sans, now standing in the doorway, and see his whole head, along with his now open mouth, radiating something only describable as flames, pouring out of anywhere they can. You finally manage the courage to step out of the car and hurry towards them as he grabs the kid by the collar and pulls him up to face him.

“Sans! Please… Stop…” You start sobbing uncontrollably and lose your balance as you topple on your front lawn onto your knees. You cover your face with your hands and hunch over to put your elbows over your legs. He releases the boy instantly and he falls face first onto the ground. Sans is by your side in an instant, and touches your shoulder. You flinch away from him immediately, uncovering your face and putting your hands behind you to lean back on.

The look you gave him affected him more than you would’ve thought. The flames extinguish all at once and he appears to be… sweating? He starts saying curse words under his breath, and you only catch one every few moments, as he rattles them off so quickly to himself along with something else you can’t quite hear. His breath suddenly becomes shaky as he looks away from you and takes his still outstretched hand back. “oh my god.” He says, staring at the ground, “oh my god… what have i done.” He’s muttering to himself, and shaking his head. He can’t even look at you anymore.

“Just… what even was that, Sans?” You snap, wanting some answers. You’re shaking harshly, and you shift so you’re sitting on your butt with your knees to your chest. _“What the fuck was that!”_ You shout, rocking yourself back and forth as you put your forehead on top of your knees.

“i… i can’t explain it right now. i am so sorry. just… oh my god.” He’s slowly becoming the same monster from last night. The one that seemed like he’d never hurt a soul, the calm and collected person that he seemed to be. He stands quickly and hurries over to the boy still laying face down on the lawn, unconscious. He checks for a pulse, and exhales a sigh of relief when he finds one. He props him up onto the front of the house and rushes inside. He carries them all out one by one, each having varying degrees of damage. Some seeming to have minor scratches and bruises, one seems as if they possibly have multiple broken bones. While he’s checking them all out to see how bad things are, you muster all the strength you can to stand.

You get a sudden wave of dizziness and almost fall before he catches you. You contemate pushing him away, until you realize you can’t stand on your own right now. You turn away from him, kneel over and vomit onto the ground. He looks away and brushes your hair out of your face, not quite sure what to do, especially after what you had just witnessed him do. When you’ve stopped you erect yourself, step toward your house a few steps, and push him away before slowly lowering yourself to the ground and laying down.

You need to recap to yourself what had all just happened. But… what did just happen? Sans… he was fine one second, and then the next, he had snapped. Turned into something not even you could explain. And his eye… these are all things you’d have to ask about. He did _something_ to the others that were inside. You remember your sister was among the crowd and look over to see what condition she may be in. She’s one of one’s that didn’t get the worst of the injuries, but it looks as if her nose may be broken, and her ankle is bent at an angle that you’d rather not think about. You look away again, not wanting to look at what he’d done to her and her friends. _Over you._ You think. _He did this because he knew you were in trouble. He was only trying to help._

You wipe the last of your tears from your face, only now noticing your face was completely drenched. You take a deep breath, and stand up again, this time slower and cautiously, not wanting a repeat from last time. Closing your eyes for a second to recollect your thoughts, you head for the door. Just looking from the doorway has you breathless, the inside is completely trashed. The walls have many holes in them down the hallway, the stairs have cracks all through them and the handrail is more of large splinters poking up from the stairs now. Stepping across the doorway and down the hallway into the living room, you see the smashed tv. They tore up the couch and it looked as if they had let in massive dogs and let them use it as a play toy, for months on end. The tears are rolling down your face again and clouding your eyes, but you slowly move on. You walk to the kitchen next, seeing that they took the time to smash each tile individually. One sink faucet had, somehow, been ripped off, and the other had been bent so the sink stayed on, and then bent in an odd angle. Your water glass from when you had woken up was now shards of glass and a shallow puddle on the counter, drilling to the floor. You didn’t want to know what the other damages could be in the kitchen. You didn’t want to see the house anymore at all. You make your way back through the living room, down the hallway, and back out onto the front lawn.

It is then that you sit on your steps, lean against the intact railing, and let your head go numb. So you don’t have to feel, so you don’t have to think, so that you just… don’t. You look up at Sans who was standing a few feet away, watching you with worry. The lights were back in his eye sockets, but barely. You look back at the ground. “What do I do now.” You whisper, you’re unsure of whether he had even heard you or not, when he places a hand on your shoulder. You don’t flinch back this time, you just sit.

“i- i’m so sorry about all of this. i didn’t mean for this to happen. i didn’t want any of this to happen. and i know you probably don’t even want me here right now. i mean you just saw be almost murder a kid _on your own front lawn_. but, if you need somewhere to stay, you could come to my place?” He removes his hand from your shoulder that you had forgotten was even there, then scratches the back of his head, not really sure what to say. “look, we could, uh, deal with all of this in the morning. if you’d rather not speak to me, well i’d understand. i'd definitely understand if you hated me now. i would even hate me. heh, i already kinda do. i just don’t want to leave you here like this because-”

“No.” You say simply. He looks at you with confusion on his face, questioning your sanity. “I mean, I know a lot of shit just happened. Shit that I definitely don’t understand right now, but maybe you can help me explain another time. And I’d rather not be left out here alone right now, that’s for certain. And, I don't hate you, Sans.Sans…” you trail off, trying to find the right words. “you did do this for me, though, right?” 

“yeah. i guess i did.” He says unsurely, shifting his weight from side to side uncomfortably.

“I mean, it seems like you didn’t mean to do all of… this” you say, and motion with your hands towards the 5 unconcious people in your yard, and then back at the house. “Yeah, you may have went a little nuts there. But you stopped, they’ll live. You probably saved my house, not that there’s much left in there now…” you shake your head, but then you look up at him, “but you tried to help me. Someone you only met last night, that probably looked like an idiot standing outside in a t-shirt, freezing her ass off. You did this because you wanted to help me, even though you didn’t have to. You may have roughed _them_ up a bit but… thank you. Who knows what kind of condition I'd be in right now if it weren't for you. You really saved my ass here.”

He breaks eye contact with you and looks around, as if he was searching for what to say himself. You were… thanking him? Anyone else would’ve just turned and ran. What were you thinking? He tries to get a grip on everything you said to him. It takes a little longer of a silence that would’ve been deemed comfortable, but he finally speaks up. “uh, no problem, kid?” He pauses, but when he thinks he’s finally found the right way to phrase it, he continues, “i just, i kinda felt like i had to. no one should ever have anyone, or _their own sister,_ for christ's sake, and some of her friends just come and wreck their house. i don’t know why she must’ve been so peeved off, but this has no excuse.” He sounded like he might’ve been getting angry again. He takes a deep breath, closes his eye sockets for a few seconds- how does he do _that?_ \- but he starts again calmer. “but uh, i was serious ‘bout that other thing. ‘ya know, staying at my place. especially since your place is kinda trashed right now.”

You think about your options, but without a car or really any spare money, you accept. “Sure. It’s not like I really have a choice right now anyway. But I think we have a bigger problem to solve right now… what do we do about _them?_ ” You point at the others, all slumped over and some with bones and limbs at unappealing angles.

“i’ll take care of ‘em. don’t worry.” You look at him with a nervous look and he seems to understand perfectly why. “oh, oh no nothing like that. they’ll be perfectly fine, i know some people that can make ‘em as good as new. hopefully they’ll just forget this ever happened. but go ahead and get in the car, i can do this all later. let's get you to my place.”

You slump up off the stairs and walk back over to the cab. You slide back into the still ajar passenger door and then shut it after you’re in. You lean your head back, and fall asleep the fastest you ever have before.


	4. Some New Surroundings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's super short but I've been working on like 5 things at once, aling with some minor writers block. Chapter 5 will not be as long of a wait

The sleep is short and restless. You keep being awoken from nightmares, and the leather seat is not as comfortable to sleep in as you thought it might have been. After the fourth time falling asleep, it is Sans that wakes you up this time. 

Sleep deprived and exhausted, he carries almost all of your weight with your arm draped around his neck. About halfway to the door, he figured it would just be easier to lift you up and carry you bridal style. So he does, not that you have enough energy to protest. Not being able to take his arm out from under you without you falling out of his arms, he skillfully shifts you just enough to be able to knock on the door.

Looking down at you briefly, he couldn’t help but think you were adorable. You, with hair falling into your face, eyes half open, maybe slightly drooling. With the soft light from the moon making your face seem as if it were glowing, he thought you looked of something out of this world, something that the earth did not deserve.

Although he wished he could’ve stayed in that blissful moment longer, the door soon swung open and then there was another skeleton in your presence. 

“BROTHER, WHY DO YOU HAVE A HUMAN WITH YOU? IS SHE HURT?” The tall (and armored?) skeleton speaks with such a velocity that you subconsciously burrow your face into the front of Sans’ jacket, and cover your ears with your hands. 

“Mmnn nooo, too louudd.” You say, too burned out to even speak properly. A slight blush creeps onto Sans’ face, with you being squished against his chest. 

He looks in a caring way at Papyrus as if to say ‘just give us a second’, before walking slowly forward, and stepping through the doorway once Papyrus steps aside. He carries you to the couch and lays you down. He walks away and comes back a pillow and a small blanket, which he drapes over you carefully. You feel something cold and hard against your temple and then he walks into the other room.

“hey, uh, pap. come in here.” Papyrus had been watching you two with worried eyes and was shifting his weight from side to side, trying to keep calm. He kept his eyes on Sans when he had walked out of the room, and quickly walked into the other room when he had heard him be called in.

Now inside the dining room, Papyrus immediately opened his mouth to speak, but Sans quickly put his hand up as if to silence him. “just, keep your voice down, alright? i don’t wanna wake her up.” They both glanced at you from through the doorway, and Papyrus nodded.

“BROTHER, WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? ARE THEY ALRIGHT?” Papyrus, while trying to be as quiet as possible, still had quite a loud whispering voice.

“they’re just a friend I met the other day. they got into some trouble tonight and needed some help, so i, uh, came to the rescue, so to speak.” Sans sighs, purposely leaving out some information, for as his brother to not worry about him. He heard some shuffling and turned to look your direction again to make sure they hadn’t woken you, but you had just moved around a bit in your sleep. “they needed a place to stay, and i said they could stay here for now.” He looked back up to his brother, and could tell that Papyrus seemed very happy about this decision.

“OH BROTHER, THIS IS GREAT! I SHALL START ON THE SPAGHETTI NOW SO THAT WHEN THEY WAKE IT WILL BE FINISHED!” The taller skeleton was starting to forget to keep his voice down, and it was slowly rising. You stir in your sleep again and it reminds him. He practically tiptoes over to the kitchen and starts with his spaghetti making.

Sans walks back over to you, still sleeping on the couch. Your face reveals that the dream you’re having probably isn’t great, and he can’t help but grab your hand and ghost his thumb over the back of it. Your facial features soften, and he brushes hair out of your face to admire you more. It’s been an exhausting night, and he hopes that the morning will possibly be peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhg re-reading it, it's just not good ok. More of a filler.
> 
> But nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	5. Spaghetti and Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd upload this sooner than later, given the gap between chapter 3&4\. It's also twice as long as chapter 4 <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You wake with a start, after yet another nightmare. After looking around, you notice that you aren’t in your bed, and your head is filled with nervous curiosity. And then, you spot Sans, sitting at the foot of the couch… holding your hand. He’s sound asleep, even though he seems to be in such an uncomfortable position. His head is slightly falling off the armrest of the couch, along with his right leg. You giggle and blush deeply to yourself after seeing him and sit up, removing your hand from his. He grunts a noise of disapprovement, and groggily sits up. 

“oh hey. you’re awake,” He says with half lidded eyes, “how’d you sleep, sweetheart?”

You wipe tiredness from your eyes. “Alright I guess. I don’t really remember much from last night, so there’s that. Aaaand a follow up… Where might I be now?” 

He chuckles in his low tone and answers, “my house, i live with my brother. sorry, we didn’t uh, have a spare bed. and you kinda just met me, so i just kinda figured, you wouldn’t have wanted to sleep in mine.” He looks down for a moment and scratches the back of his head. A thought pops into his mind, when he had kissed your temple last night. He meets your questioning eyes and asks, “so, what do you remember from last night?”

“Well, uh, I remember my sister and her friends breaking into my house and then smashing the shit out of it, and I remember calling you, and… when you kinda flipped out…” You trail off, not wanting to go into too much detail into that yet, still a fresh scar in your mind. “But then, after getting in the cab I don’t remember much. How did I even get in here?”

“well i took the cab here, then uh, heh, it started out with me just helping you walk, but you were at the point of just sleepwalking, so, i just kinda, carried you. sorry.” A faint blue crawled onto his face - was that him blushing? - and he gave you an embarrassed smile. “don’t mean to, you know, invade your personal space.” Yeah sure, you thought, I didn’t just wake up with you holding my hand or anything.

You felt your face heating up at the thought of him carrying you in. How you wish he would grab your hand again, to feel the cool smooth bone against your fleshy hand. Your bashful moment doesn’t last long, you hear the sound of a tremendous crash and a loud “WELL, SHIT.” You turn your head towards the sound and let out a surprised “ah!” at there being such deafening noises so suddenly. It’s only now that you even had thought of the possibility of someone else being here. Sans is laughing at your -you guess you could call it- screech. It was just too precious. He doesn’t seem fazed by the sudden loud noise whatsoever.

A tall skeleton –he must be at LEAST 6’ 8”, you think– peeks through the doorway, and you figure that this must be the brother Sans had mentioned. “OH! I AM SORRY TO DISTURB YOU, HUMAN!” Even though he doesn’t seem the least bit sorry, after he steps through the doorway and poses in a way that he thinks must make him look cool. “BUT FEAR NOT! THE NOISE WAS JUST ME KNOCKING OVER A LARGE PAN!” He turns slightly orange in his… cheekbones? and looks down for a second before looking up and continuing enthusiastically. “BUT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS FINISHED MAKING YOUR ‘GET BETTER SOON’ SPAGHETTI!” 

Confused, you look at Sans and wonder how long he’d already been looking at you. You raise your eyebrows in bemusement, and he just shrugs his shoulders like it’s nothing. The taller skeleton excitedly dashes back into the kitchen, and a minute later reemerges with a plate of spaghetti a mile high, topped with red sauce. He places it on the table in front of you and stabs the top of it with a fork. He stares at you eagerly, waiting for you to dig in.

Just by taking one bite, you can tell this is not normal spaghetti. It makes your mouth feel like there’s electricity running through it when you chew, but it tastes amazing. You swallow and have to take a second to reevaluate if you want to eat it after all, even with how starved you feel. “What…. What was in that spaghetti? That was not normal spaghetti, is it supposed to feel like that? What was that?” You sound a little more scared by the spaghetti than you meant to, and you can tell that your tone must have bothered Sans because he sits forward immediately and holds his hands up again.

“hey, uh, relax kid. i’m not really sure how to explain this, without you freaking out. but, simply said, magic. we can’t eat normal human food, because, if you haven’t noticed we’re, uh, skeletons.” He explains slowly, trying to tell you in a way so that you don’t feel scared. “humans have no problem eating magic food though, you’ll be okay. might just feel… odd.” He gives an awkward grin but nods as if to say ‘go on, you’ll be fineee’.

You continue to eat the magical spaghetti and get somewhat used to the feel of shocks going through your mouth, throat, and stomach. It isn’t until about halfway through your meal you realize that both skeletons are watching you with bewilderment. 

You slurp up the noodle hanging out of your mouth and swallow it before you look at Papyrus, “Am I… doing something weird? I have something on my face, don’t I… Uhg I’m so messy, I’m sorry” You blush with embarrassment and are looking in between both skeletons now.

Sans is the first to speak up. “oh, sorry hah. i mean, you do have just a little bit of sauce on you face,” he wipes it off the tip of your chin and wipes it off on his pants, earning a disappointed look from Papyrus, but continues. “just, that we’re just not used to being around humans, or seeing them do… whatever it is you keep doing.” He has blue swirling around his cheekbones and even creeping towards his nose. He laughs slight, it was actually pretty damn cute, you thought. Of course you had to blush at that thought.

You must have turned the color of a tomato. Between the shadow of his bones on your chin and him calling you cute, the butterflies are unreal. “Oh, you mean like slurping? I mean I think most humans do it? Just how I eat noodles I guess?” You turn your gaze back to what’s left of your spaghetti, feeling like everything is just awkward now.

“WOWIE HUMAN! THAT’S SUCH A NEATO WAY TO EAT SPAGHETTI! I WISH I COULD DO THAT, BUT I DO NOT HAVE LIPS! HUMANS ARE SO COOL, SANS!” Papyrus breaks the awkwardness and his genuine excitement about how humans slurp noodles makes you giggle. Sans thought your laugh was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “ALTHOUGH!” You attention fixes to papyrus again as he begins another enthusiastic statement. “I DO HOWEVER HAVE THIS!” And in no time at all, he pokes a fluorescent tongue out of his mouth. He squints his eyes and stares at it, cross eyed - if you could even call it that without him having eyes - and licks his nose hole. It disappears after a second into thin air and he exclaims, “I’M NOT SURE WHAT I WOULD EVER NEED THAT FOR, BUT IT’S INTERESTING TO LOOK AT!”

Curious and bewildered, you laugh at him. You never would’ve even thought of a skeleton having a tongue! “Woah! I didn’t know you had a tongue! That’s so cool.” And without even thinking about it, you turn to Sans. “Do you have one too?” What you had said finally hits you and you both blush, and you’re covering your deep cherry-colored face with one hand. “I- I uh, I didn’t mean… You don’t have to answer that.” You stammer through your words, and laugh nervously when you finally choke out what you meant.

Of course seeing you so caught up over your words, he had to. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than making someone blush and stutter over nothing. A tongue. Especially when the one doing it did in such an adorable way. He chuckled and rolled a turquoise tongue out of his mouth, crossing his eyes as well to look at it. You noticed that it seemed to have been the same color of his flames from last night. He at least had had the decency to have brought it back into his mouth before - it must’ve? - disappeared. 

Now blushing even harder, you had to ask, “But… how?”

“Magic.” He says bone-chillingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't be afraid to message me on tumblr!: probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com   
> I welcome any kind of feedback from you guys! <3


	6. A New Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is super long in terms of how long my chapters usually are, and really isn't that interesting oops. Sorry. I really hope you enjoy this though! <3
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> Also edit: I apologize for anyone that read this before I edited bc it was so messed up idk how it slipped past me

After the ‘incident’ regarding Sans and his magic, not much had been said, or done really. You finished your spaghetti and the skeleton brothers had wandered off to do chores, or whatever it was that they were doing. You decided to take another nap, now that you felt much more relieved.

It hadn’t been interrupted even once and you woke back up close to 1pm., feeling much better and incredibly refreshed. You noticed that Sans was back sitting on the end of the couch again, but he wasn’t sleeping this time. He was studying something on you closely- was it your hand? Making sure he knew you were awake, you dramatically yawned and stretched out your arms. His eyes were still locked on whatever it was, however.

“Something… interesting about my arm?” You sounded pretty sassy, but you were actually curious, and it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“actually, yeah. just humans and their anatomy amazes me.” He shrugs, but his tone shows that he really means what he said. “i mean, they have bones, just like paps and i, but you all have… lots of squishy stuff around it too, keeping it all together and allowing you to move and lots of other stuff. we just use magic to stay together, and move, and it’s not even nearly as interesting.” He looks up at you for a brief second, making eye contact, he holds up his hand and shakes it a bit before making a gesture with his hand, in a direction towards your own. Realizing what he meant, you nodded and held up your wrist, bringing it closer to his skeletal arm. He picked it up as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. Holding your wrist in one hand, gracing his fingers over the top of the little bumps where all the bones and ligaments were with the other, gazing at it with such bewilderment.

You relax immensely, the feeling of boney hands being, surprisingly, incredibly soothing. You watch his face and how focused on your arm he is, how interested he seems, and it makes you just feel like melting, being so calm and pure. 

The skeleton sighs loudly, before speaking. “i know, you probably don’t want to have to talk about this yet, but we kinda have to if we want to make any kind of approach about it.” He now has both his hands on yours, holding the sides and kneading your palm with both thumbs. You can hear the remorse in his voice, and free one hand to cover his instead, and give it a reassuring squeeze. 

“It’s alright, I’m okay to talk about it now.” You start rubbing your fingertips over the bones in his wrist, and find yourself deeply fascinated in his bones. “I just don’t know how to go about it, is all. She is family, and her friends do something else, but I can’t just sit here and do nothing. Uhg, what do you think I should do? I'm so conflicted right now.” You’re both just staring down at your jumble of hands now, tangled together in the most pleasant way.

“i think… we need to get some higher authority to help us out. and i don’t think you’d need to worry about her friends, we’re over an hour from your house, and i think you’ve seen how well i can, uh, protect people, you could say.” He huffs out a nervous breath, he’d never let a human see him like that before. None that have lived, anyway. He didn't think any human would understand, would feel anything but frightened of you after they saw you. But here you were, sitting here on the couch in his house, holding his hands and asking for his help. And he wanted to help you in anyway he could.

“Well, then where do we start Mr. Boney-Boss-Man?” A grin was now spread across your face. You watched him and saw him smile, becoming more of the goofy skeleton you were hoping to hang out with.

He reluctantly separates his hands from yours and puts them in the pockets in his hoodie. “well, i guess we can start off with telling the police. then-” he pauses a moment and continues, “you have insurance, right?” You nod, and he sighs a breath of relief. “ok good, so then we’ll call the insurance agency and i guess hopefully get something from them but… idk that seems like that’s all we’d be able to do in our power for now. should i do the honors of reporting it, or will you?” He pulls out a cellphone from his hoodie's pocket, and motions it towards you. 

You shake your head no and reply, “It seems as if you know how to go about this stuff way more than I do, why don’t you do it. Plus, my phone's battery is completely dead. Do you by any chance have a charger that fits my phone?” Sans picks up the phone and checks the port, and nods. He sets the phone down and walks into the kitchen, then opens a drawer that seems to just be filled with random shit. He’s untangling wires for a minute, before finally getting the charger free and bringing it over to you. 

You lean over the side of the couch and plug the charger into the wall- you had realized that there was an outlet there when you were checking out the living room -and then plug the other side into your phone. You give it a few minutes before turning it on, not being patient enough to let it fully charge, and would rather just use while it was plugged in. After it turns on, it gives you notification after notification, and you try your best to check each one before it disappears to let another one be seen. You see a few that don't matter, some from games or one of your social media apps, but what you had completely forgot about, was calling Arin quite a few times before calling the taxi company. About 15 of the notifications had been missed calls, and another 20 or so were messages showing varying levels of distress, asking if you were alright, and that you need to talk to him ASAP.

Sans watched with concern as you frantically dialed your friends’ number. You knew he was at work but you figured this was a good enough reason to call. He picked up right after the first ring.

A: “____ oh my god where have you been?! First you call me in the middle of the goddamn night, and then you don’t answer me all day? I went by your place on my way to work and oh my god… _____ I… I thought you… I thought something horrible happened to you I’m so glad you’re here, are you okay? Are you hurt? What the fuck happened to your house? Where ar-”

Y: “Hey woah woah woah calm down, Arin. I’m fine, really. A little, out of sorts, but I’m okay… I can meet up with you later or something, it’s kind of a long story." You try answering quickly, since he seems completely out of his mind right now. A: "I want to hear, tell me everything." He pauses, before realizing his tone and calming down. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound like a dick. You'll tell me when you're ready. Sorry." Y: "Don't be sorry, I’m at a friends’ house right now, I'll meet you when your shift is over, and I can tell you then. Don’t worry about me, I'm safe."

A: “Uhg, fine. But you better tell me everything. Everything, _____. No leaving anything out. I’ll see you soon, I don't want to bother you too much. Later!”

Y: “I will Arin, I’m sorry I hadn’t been able to reach you before. Bye!”

You hang up the phone and sigh out relief, grateful for your oh-so-caring friend, and especially grateful that he didn’t try to bug some answers out of you too much. You look up at Sans, and realize now that he had put his hand on your knee—when had that happened?—and that he’s giving you a caring smile. “i’ll take you up whenever you want, just tell me when you’re ready. this guy, seems like he cares about you a lot. i feel like i wanna meet him too… if that’s alright with you, of course. i just wanna make sure i can trust him, ‘s all.” He shrugs in his all casual way and gives you a ‘I really do not want you to get hurt again’ sort of look. You’re not even sure how you could pick that up by his features, considering it’s made of bone and all.

“That would be amazing, Sans. Thank you so much. And I think he’ll want to meet you too, and see if he approves or whatever.” Sans’ eyes have a hint of something in them now, is that… worry? Why would he be- oh. “Oh, don’t worry about, you know, the whole ‘Monsters need to go back underground’ thing with him, he’s totally chill. He’s been checking one out, even. You know Shyren? He absolutely adores her. So don’t worry, he’s not prejudice about them or anything.”

He brightens immediately, after hearing that, and you hear him sigh out relief. “that’s good, i didn’t want him to hate me right off the bat, you know? and good to hear, i hope he’s good to her, shyren i mean. she needs someone that she can open up to. now i have another reason to watch him, make sure he doesn't hurt another person i care about. i used to go to all her concerts underground, even though they weren’t huge or anything.” He seems in a better mood now, even if it falters for a bit when he states “uh, well. i should start making those phone calls, gotta make sure everything is done how it needs to be done.”

“Thank you so much, Sans. All of this, this is great. I mean I barely even know you and you let me stay here, and you’re doing so much for me. Just, thank you. It means so much.” You smile and squeeze his boney hand, reassuring him that you mean every word.

“heh, no problem, really. stay as long as you want, it’s nice to, uh, have someone else around, besides paps.” You couldn’t help but think that that was such a cute nickname. Paps? That’s cute as hell. “plus, after everything that you saw me do, i have to prove somehow, i’m really not a bad guy. just… protective is all.” 

"Sans... You've already proved that you're a great guy. Don't keep putting yourself down over that." You scoot closer and without even a second thought, wrap your arms around his bone-filled torso. It takes him a second to respond, but he wraps his arms around you tightly. You pull apart and see that his face is bright blue. You figure 'if you're gonna tell him, it's now or nerver' and say softly, "By the way, I started remembering parts of last night earlier... Was that a skele-kiss you had given me when I was laying down?" You blush and giggle in the most un-flattering way.

"uuhhhh," his face is completely blue. "welp i've gotta make those phone calls, have fun just chilling ou bye!" And he was quickly out the closest door, that lead to the kitchen. You snorted, and felt accomplished at how flustered and embarassed you had made him. It had answered your question at least, that had definitely been a skele-kiss you had recieved.

Seeing as it was now 5pm, and you had been sitting on this couch all day, besides to go use the bathroom, you took this time to stretch out your legs and walk around a bit. Your legs were completely asleep, so it took some effort to stretch them out, but you managed. You swung your legs off the side of the couch, and let your bare feet hit the floor. Another thing you had forgotten to do while you were panicking, you guessed you had forgotten to put shoes on before you had snuck out the back door while on the phone with Sans.

You stood up, losing your balance, but catching yourself on the side of the couch. You decided that this would be the perfect chance to explore the house. 

It wasn’t large, by all means, but it was a decent size. You realized this when you found out that there had been five rooms downstairs, and another 2 upstairs. What you find though, was Sans. He wasn’t in the house, but you would’ve seen him if he had walked out the door. You began to wander through the rooms again to see if you had just somehow missed him. You’re starting up the stairs when the door is viciously slammed open. You whip your head around just in time to see the tall, one eyed… fish? woman? throw her head back and let out an impressively loud “NGAHHHH!” Your eye that isn’t covered by an eyepatch goes wide and you gape at her, thoughts not fully processing. 

She finally spots you, and once she does, she can’t peel her eyes off you. You can’t even tell if this is a good or bad thing. All of a sudden there’s a spear in her hand and she’s running towards you and screaming. This was bad. Very, very bad.

You scream back and hold up your arms as you lay against the stairs. The last thing you see before you cover your face is her raise the spear and release it. The next thing you hear though is an odd noise, somewhere between a thud and glass being cut and cracked. After a few seconds, you open your eyes to find out why you aren’t dead, because she made you think you should be.

You’re met, not even 4 inches from your face, the tip of a spear that had smashed through… was that a wall of bones? You immediately back up a few steps off the stairs, looking around for where she could be now. You spot Papyrus first, breathing heavily and eyes wide, one of them visibly glowing, swirling colors that resembled butter and bronze. On the other side of the room, laying on the ground in what seems to be a cage of bones, is the fish woman.

“HOLY FUCK UNDYNE, YOU CAN’T JUST BURST INTO MY HOUSE AND TRY TO KILL SOMEONE!” Papyrus is trying to catch his breath, even without having any physical lungs. “THIS,” he gestures his hands in your direction, “ IS _____. AND THEY ARE MY GUEST. WE’RE TAKING CARE OF THEM FOR A LITTLE WHILE. NOW, PLEASE, TAKE CARE OF YOUR SPEAR.” And with that the spear disappears, leaving a circular hole in the bone wall. With a wave of the skeleton’s hand, both the wall and the cage disappear, along with his eye returning to normal.

You shakily stand, and make your way down the stairs extremely slowly, and sit on the couch as soon as you reach it. You let out a breathy “Hi…” and look up at her. She doesn’t have the look of the warrior you just saw, instead the look she has saddens you a bit. Her eye is crinkled in the corner, and her mouth is turned down at the ends.

“Oh my god, I am sooo sorry! Just, I’d do anything to protect my favorite skelebros, and humans usually don’t… treat them very well. HAH, WELL A FRIEND OF THEIRS IS A FRIEND OF MINE!” Suddenly louder than before, she strides over to you confidently, easily lifts you off the couch, and hugs you so harshly that you feel as if she could’ve just broken half your ribs. After letting out a distressed noise from not being able to breathe, she quickly sets you down and backs away a bit. “I just came over to give Papaya here another cooking lesson, ARE YOU READY PAPYRUS?”

He excitedly nods, and runs into the kitchen with her close behind. 

Laying down on the couch, you massage your ribs, they’re at the very least bruised, and it leaves you fairly uncomfortable. You try to calm yourself after feeling like you could’ve just died multiple times. 

Sans walks in and glances at you. After seeing you rubbing your sides and seeming obviously in pain, he’s concerned. “hey, uh, what just happened? you okay?”

“Un… dyne…” You say slowly, talking hurts even more. “She, didn’t know… that you guys had… invited me over. Pap… had to stop her.” Your eyes are shut extremely tight, and the pain is almost unbearable.

“yeah, she can be, heh, pretty intense. but i got some news for you. some good, some bad. but i think you’d like to hear it.”


	7. Some New Techniques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter because it was A BLAST to write, actually. I suck at actual events and would rather put things into extreme detail so yeah.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com/)!

“I guess I wanna hear the bad news first.” You’re concerned, was someone seriously hurt that you hadn’t known about? Was your sister after you? You needed to know what was going on.

He sits closely beside you on the couch. He takes a deep breath before he says anything, “so, here’s the deal. your house… is just completely completely destroyed. i’m sorry, _____. it’s too bad to save.” He checks your face for any sort of idea as to how you’re feeling, but it’s just completely blank. You weren’t even sure how to feel.

“Well, what’s the good news then?” Your voice is wavering, and you sound like you could burst into tears. 

He puts his hand on your back and speaks low and clearly. “_____, they’re giving you a lot of insurance money for it. and i mean, a lot. more than i would’ve even expected. with everything ruined, and your insurance being so generous, they paid you for everything in there. you’re totally loaded.” 

You look at him as if he’s crazy. “What?! There is no way that I got much money for that house, I didn’t even pay that much for it and it’s not like I owned lots of expensive stuff, or lots of stuff at all!” You don’t feel quite as bad knowing that you’re being promised a bunch of money, even if you are still bummed about the house.

“and, as if that wasn’t good enough, they’re taking your sister and her friends to jail. they’re expecting somewhere from a year to two in jail, _____. along with some huge fine. they won’t be bothering you for quite a while.”

“Oh my god, Sans! This is amazing!” Too caught up in your overwhelming feeling of relief and joy, you hug him again, feeling relaxed against his ribs, even though they’re made of bone, and yours are still fairly sore. He, forgetting your condition, wraps you in a tight embrace. You hiss through your teeth and he releases you immediately, backing up and muttering a quick “shit i’m sorry.”.

You can’t help but laugh over how protective he’s trying to be, even if he’s already accidentally hurt you. Laughing hurts your ribs, and you massage them through your shirt. Damn, could that woman hug.

“sorry. i forgot, heh.” There’s that low nervous laugh again. You couldn’t possibly make him this nervous, could you? You were just you, now a broken and hurting human that recently had taken over his couch. There was no way.

But boy were you wrong. You were completely oblivious to the hectic buzz that went through his brain when he was around you. How long had he even known you? Two days? He already felt so attached. He also couldn’t just sit back and watch you be in pain anymore, he had to call in Paps. 

“i can’t just sit around while you’re in pain, uhg, you just… you don’t mind magic, do you?” His voice is a little uncertain, but he needed to ask, don’t want to just freak you out.

Being extremely curious as to where this was going, you shake your head no. You were almost hoping to see him use his magic again, if it meant being able to see his eye. But to your disappointment, he goes into the kitchen to have Papyrus come in to see you. 

Papyrus excitedly comes over and kneels on the floor in front of you, and Undyne hangs back in the kitchen doorway, looking just as intrigued as you feel. Papyrus motions for you to lay completely on your back, and warns you that it might feel a bit odd, but not to worry. You close your eyes, but after a few seconds there’s too much light coming from the room for you to not let curiosity get the best of you. You crack open your eyes and see the most beautiful mix of a yellow and orange aura, surrounding Papyrus. He has his eyes shut, concentrating. It reminds you of steam, but it’s being controlled somehow, and looks as if there was a sunrise shining through it. He had his gloved hands hovering a few inches above your chest, and you noticed that he was directing the colors to cover your torso in a pinnate fashion. And that’s when it started to feel weird. You felt extremely light, yet as if you were made of lead. You felt dizzy, yet anchored. It took all of your stress away and yet doubled the weight on your chest. You felt like you may throw up. His eyes close tighter, giving his magic his full attention. After a minute of basking in the stunning light, it dissipates and you feel normal again. 

Also, you notice, your ribs don’t hurt anymore. “Pap, that was crazy! What did you just do?” Papyrus seems just slightly drowsy now, maybe even a little dizzy. He stands and uses the couch as support. “Are you alright, Pap?” 

Sans walks over and helps him walk up the stairs. “yeah, he’ll be alright. i can explain when i come back in. he just needs some rest right now, doing stuff like that drains him pretty quickly.”

“Saannns.” Papyrus sounds so tired that he could probably pass off as drunk instead. “Whyyy did I let you convince me to do thaaat.” He’s much quieter than usual, which you can’t help but be thankful for.

“you’re the one that was super excited to help _____.. don’t try to blame me, lazybones.”

Papyrus lets out a tired sigh and tries to walk the best he can up the stairs, and before their halfway up, Sans did what Sans does and just picked him up. You’d be lying if you said that watching a skeleton carry another skeleton almost twice his size up the stairs over his shoulder wasn’t funny.

Once they’re up the stairs and in Papyrus’ bedroom, it’s just you and Undyne left in the room.

“Heya, punk. Sorry about, ya know, crushin’ your ribs and all. I forgot my own strength. But you should feel special. I’ve only ever even heard of Paps doing that one other time, and it was for our little human ambassador. He really cares about you, dude.”

You had been wondering for a little while now whether they actually liked you, or if they were just taking pity on you. Hearing those words though, made you feel wrong for ever doubting their friendship. And now you did feel special, since Papyrus had just done that for you, not even knowing you a week. 

“Oh wow, that… that means a lot to hear that. And, no hard feelings about the ribs,” you sit up and stretch, to test how your torso feels and it’s as if nothing even happened in the first place. “they feel great now, actually. When Pap comes back I’ll definitely have to thank him.” 

Undyne walks over and pats you- a little rougher than comfortable, but not painful -on the back. “Well, he’s probably gonna be sleeping for a while, but we were just going to start his cooking lesson, sooo, maybe you’d want to fill in for him?” She gives you a toothy grin, with the sharpest teeth you’ve ever seen. You honestly feel afraid to say no, so you nod weakly and stand when she makes her way back to the kitchen.

It’s nice walking around, what after staying on that couch for so long.


	8. A Hurt Face and A Nice Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee I like this chapter a bunch actually and I actually was laughing so hard while trying to put my ideas into words, and having them come out to interestingly. Hope you all enjoy <3 (Also, it's a bit of a longer chapter, closer to 3,000 words ^-^ )
> 
> Find me on tumblr [Here!](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com)

The spaghetti making was… interesting.

It started simple, gathering all the ingredients and what-not. The tomatoes, spaghetti noodles, some spices, nothing special. 

You started with making the sauce. You grabbed the tomatoes and set them on the cutting board you had found, and grabbed a knife from their knife block. You go to slice the tomato, but then the knife is out of your hand, flying across the room because… Undyne had his it with a spear. You’ll just… pretend that didn’t happen for now.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU WEENIE! I DON’T THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THIS CORRECTLY. LET ME SHOW YOU!” She picked up the tomato and set it in the middle of the cutting board, and then forcefully smashed her forehead on top of it with a loud thud. She erected herself, shook her face, and let out a noise you could only describe has some sort of war cry. “NOW, I DON’T EXPECT YOU TO BE AS AWESOME AS I AM, BUT TRY YOUR BEST!” She lets out a barking laugh and steps back so that you can, as she said, try your best.

Figuring your options, you decide to try it her way. It didn’t seem to hurt her much at least, and you’d have a tomato to cushion your forehead, right? You step back over to the cutting board and put your tomato in the center of it, as she had instructed. Trying your best, you reel your head back and propel it at the tomato at full force. 

Boy, were you wrong as ever. It didn’t even play out as you thought. One second, you were there just, whipping your face through the air. You see a sudden blue flash, which distracts you halfway through your arch. You, while being distracted, hit the side of the tomato, smashes straight through it, and bashes your forehead into the cutting board. It gives you an instant headache and you can feel the bruising immediately. You don’t even want to stand back up, but you know you have you.

You stand yourself up again, but grab the side of the counter since you’re fairly dizzy. You should’ve expected that, I mean, you just slammed your face into a tomato at full force onto a cutting board. You stumble a bit and your vision crosses. It takes a minute before your vision clears and you hear intense laughter behind you, low and breathy. You turn around and see Sans, laughing his (non existent) ass off. He’s hugging himself with one arm, bent over, and holding the frame of the door with the other so he doesn’t fall over. 

“you c-could say,” He can barely even speak clearly with how hard he’s laughing, “that you just GOOTT DUNKED ON!” He finishes his sudden loud exclamation with him pretending to dunk a basketball into a hoop that doesn’t exist. He can jump pretty high for a short skeleton, you note.

Undyne is chuckling too, but opens the freezer door and grabs a few pieces of ice to wrap in the napkin she had grabbed. “Geez, dude. I didn’t say you had to smash it the same way I do, but mad respect. I remember the first time I did that, oh boy that was a bad time.” She stops to hand you the ice wrapped in a napkin, and to catch her breath from her erupting laughter. “Next time… go easy on yourself, dude. Maybe, use your hands like Pap does?” 

You feel pretty damn embarrassed. Here you were, holding ice to your forehead, because you decided to try and crush a tomato with your face. And Sans laughing at you didn’t help. Undyne at least seemed to understand, but Sans had only just witnessed the impact with no context. Wait, how did he get down here so fast, wasn’t he just in Pap’s room?

“Okay, okay, guys. Yes laugh at my pain. But, Sans, how did you even get in here so quick, shouldn’t you be with Papyrus?” You desperately needed to change the subject. He puts up a finger and takes a few deep breaths until he can stop laughing.

“i mean, i came down here as fast as i could when i heard undyne screaming, with her you can never tell what she’s gonna do. but, i guess it’s, uh, time to explain some of what’s going on, like, in the magic sense.” He shrugs, and tries to act casual even though the lights in his eyes are slightly dimmer. “you’ve already witnessed a bunch of what we can do, you have a right to know at least. and with what i just witnessed, you probably want to take a break from your cooking… ‘lesson’, for a little while at least.” He walks further into the kitchen and sits in one of the stools by the breakfast bar. Undyne leans on the bar and glances between you both.

You wipe the rest of the remains of tomato off your face, which earns a chuckle from Sans. Undyne looks at him in a ‘ok, it was funny, now cut the shit’ sort of way. You grin and ball up the napkin and throw it at him, then in a second his eye is glowing softly, and the napkin is floating mid-air with a soft blue glow around it. 

“Wha- WOAH. Ok, explain. Now. How the-” You’re so amazed by this one trick, you can’t even form proper sentences. Sans chuckles at you, and with one flick of a finger, the napkin is tossed softly back at you, and hits you in the emerging bruise on your forehead. You hiss slightly through your teeth and hold the ice back up to your sore spot.

“heh, sorry. but you’re really interested in magic, aren’t you? it doesn’t, like, scare you?” He sounds as if he was genuinely curious, as if speaking from experience. Like that it must’ve scared someone at some point, to know what he could do. You nod, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and grab a seat on the other side of the bar in front of him. 

“well, uh. damn. where do i even begin. so, yeah, all monsters can do magic basically. it can be based on their personality, on their ‘type’ of monster, i guess you could call it, and sometimes, you just get different abilities depending on… stuff you go through.” He sighs, and is obviously trying to put all of this in the best and easiest terms. “like, undyne, she was always the fighting-warrior she is now- she uses spears. easy to throw and stuff I guess.” At the mention of her spears, she somehow materializes one, literally out of thin air. You’ve already got quite acquainted with them, so that doesn’t shock you too much. “paps and i, we do mostly bone attacks. i mean, we’re skeletons, what could someone really expect.” As he opens his palm, a bone appears, what looks to be a femur. He makes it disappear just as quickly as it appeared. This isn’t too weird, you feel like you’re getting the hang of it. “and well, when we were younger, pap and i, i was the one always protecting him after our dad… disappeared.” He says the last part with a hitch in his voice, he sounded angry. ‘Yeah, don’t mention his parents yet’, you mentally note, you feel like your head's gonna be filled with random notes by the time this is over.

“so, naturally, i got some defensive magic. can, uh, levitate things… and throw stuff, along with, uh, how do i word this, shit. i guess, teleport?” You eyes are beyond widened at this point, you think that you probably look like they’re about to pop out of your head at this point. You couldn’t really care less, you were just told that this magical skeleton in front of you can teleport.

“Whaaaat. No way. Can you show me, or is that something you can’t just do whenever? Is that even okay to ask someone, was I being rude?” You’re speaking so loudly now, completely excited. You don’t know why he had been so worried about telling you earlier.

He stands, steps back a few steps, and looks at you in the eye. “nah that wasn’t rude, and, alright i guess, but just… don’t get freaked out. alright?” You nod once more, and he looks to see if you mean it. Seemingly convinced enough, he grins. He looks down, looks back into your eyes and does a jazz hands type thing, and then with a flash of light he’s just. Gone. In the split second between when he was there and then he wasn’t, you swear you see some… black or something. But now at least you knew what that light was that you had seen mid face-smash. You don’t have much time to think it over before you hear a “boo” from directly beside your ear. You jump and turn around so quick you almost elbow him in the face, but he somehow moves back surprisingly fast. You hold a hand over your heart- probably being a little TOO dramatic but you don’t care -and try not to topple out of your chair.

Undyne absolutely loses it at that, she probably expected it the whole time. You shoot her quite the look before you realize Sans has his hands on your shoulders.

“geez, oh sorry-” Sans is steadying you on your chair, not wanting to make you get any more hurt in your visit to his house, and tries to calm you down. “uhg, fuck. i-____, i’m sorry. please don’t hate me, i didn’t want to scare you- uhg-” This time, it’s your turn to cut him off.

“That was awesome, Sans! You just jumped me a bit, but, wow, that was amazing.” After seeing that you weren’t actually afraid of him, he releases your shoulders, shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, and seems significantly more relieved. “Can Pap do anything like that?” You right yourself in your chair again, and calm yourself slightly, seeing as you’re a little out of breath from being so excited, as well as from Sans scaring you.

“well, not exactly. but really, he’s already as fast as he needs to be. but he does have some pretty cool stuff, and i don’t even think he’s discovered all of what he can do yet. like, the healing thing, what he did with you. he only discovered that about a year and a half ago when our little human buddy got bit by some dog. their arm got pretty messed up, paps healed them without even meaning to, as if it was just something he did daily. he can do some cool stuff with gravity too. i can too, but ask him to show you sometime, i bet he’d love to.” He pauses, before relaying in his head what he should say next. He figures that that was probably enough info on one human for one day. “eh, i could probably talk about this stuff all night, but i think that that would take probably too long. Plus, we’ve got somewhere to be later. How long?” A little disappointed that he didn’t tell you more, or show off that ‘cool gravity stuff’, you nod, knowing that he’s probably right.

Taking your phone out of your pocket, you check the time. About an hour until Arin’s shift gets over, and with the long ride, you figure you should probably start heading over to the café. “Good thinking, we should be getting on our way, if we wanna be there on time.”

“yeah, that sounds like a good idea, could use some sunlight and a nice breeze too. hey, uh, undyne, you mind staying to make sure paps is gonna be good?”

“Of course! Anything for MY FAVORITE skelebros!”

“undyne, we’re the only skeletons you know.”

“And THAT’S why you two are my favorite! Hey, ____, hope everything goes well! See you later, punk!” She winks at Sans- what was that for? Were they a thing? -and runs up the stairs, two at a time. 

You head for the door, and Sans is close behind. You reach out an arm to open up the door when Sans puts his jacket around your shoulders. You turn to look at him and notice that he’s still wearing one, almost identical to the one you’re wearing.

“heh, i’ve got a bunch, don't worry. you can keep it, if you want even. it’s getting colder out, you have to keep warm, and i should never have to pick up a human popsicle again if you wear that one.” His face is tinted a light blue, the same color his eye had turned earlier, and he shrugs his shoulders.

You blush and put on the jacket the right way, and you can smell his scent on his jacket immediately- the smell of the fresh, new pages of a book.

* * *

The ride over seems fairly short, filled with music and horrible singing along, catching Sans a few times. You get to the café only 10 minutes before his shift ends, which is perfect timing. You open up the doors and walk over to the counter.

It only takes Arin about 10 seconds to notice you, and as soon as he does, he wraps you in a tight embrace. You sense Sans tense up, but he eases back when he sees that you’re hugging him back. When you and Arin separate, you step back to introduce them.

“Arin, this is my friend, Sans. The friend I’ve been staying with.” You gesture your hand to Sans, and then gesture to Arin. “Sans, this is Arin. My best friend since I’ve moved here.” He nods, and they both watch each other with a close eye. Both seem uncertain of the other, but Sans speaks up first.

“nice to finally meet you, arin. you know, she seemed so relieved to talk to you the other day, so thank you for being there for her, i think we both needs someone she can be close with. when she said she wanted to hang out, i figured i should come with, and i hope that’s okay with you.” Sans seems worried, like Arin might shove him out just for being a skeleton. Not many monsters did come into the café, so there are a few people watching, probably waiting to see if all the horrible rumors were true. “want to, uh, grab a seat?” Sans seems so nervous that he’s… sweating? Just another thing you could question him about some other time.

Arin nods and walks over to a small table, where you and Sans follow him and sit down after him. “Well, nice to meet you too Sans. I can’t- I can’t thank you enough, for taking care of ____.” You realize now why he must’ve stayed silent until now, his voice is wavering slightly, just from seeing you again. “You can’t even imagine how scared I was when I saw her house. I… assumed the worst. I’m so glad to see that you’re fine. So, can you tell me what happened now? I feel like I deserve it, being paranoid for the past day.”

You and Sans take turns explaining to Arin what had happened. Your sister showing up, Sans coming to pick you up- you decide to leave out the whole flaming skull experience -and him taking you to his house. How your phone had died without you realizing it, and how you had called him as soon as you could’ve. Sans says that you should probably stay at his house, since no one would look for you there, if anyone was looking for you, that is. 

Arin agrees that you stay with Sans, explaining that he’s already got a few cars driving suspiciously slow down his road on the hour, and he doesn’t even want to know what they may do if they find you there.

“Wow, I knew your sister was horrible… but, jesus, ____. That’s a whole new level than what you’ve told me before. Why would she do this? You’ve been nothing but kind to her, even after she’d been a total jerk to you! I mean, besides the night she… yeah. But, I think we can all agree that she totally deserved that.” He’s just shaking his head and looking around, trying so desperately to understand why someone would do that to you. “And, I trust you’ll be safe at Sans’ house. Sans, please, keep an eye out for her. She needs it now more than ever. And, I’d love to stay for a little while longer, but it’s getting late and you guys have a while to drive back. Also, my shift’s ended and I’ve gotta start closing up. Stay safe you two.” Sans nods and gets up out of his chair. He waits for you to stand before walking over to the door, giving a more cheerful wave to Arin before holding the café door open and ushering you out.

When you’re back in the car, you check the time again. It’s about 8:30. Wow, where did the time go? Sans holds your car door open before walking around the front to sit in the driver’s seat.

“Wow, when you become such a gentleman?” You feel like it doesn’t quite seem like something he’d do.

“hey, anyone can be the way they want to be. plus, you need a gentleman, what with all the things you’ve been through lately. so you can expect a whole lot more of it.” He winks at you, buckles up, and starts on the ride home.


	9. Tastes Like Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT I UPLOADED THIS OVER A WEEK FROM THE LAST ONE, DON'T HATE ME. 
> 
> If you need me, you can reach me at my tumblr [here!](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also didn't proof read this like almost at all so I'm sorry if it's filled with typos and shit that I probably should've taken out. I just needed to get this out ASAP.

You wake up in Sans’ arms, snuggled inside one of his fuzzy hoodies. Wait. When did this happen? You shift your head slightly to look around, and he looks down at you and gives a nervous smile, the lightest of turquoises covers his cheekbones. 

“heh, hey sweetheart. we just got home. you kinda fell asleep on the ride up, so i, uh, figured i’d just carry you in, sorry. didn’t mean to wake you.” The blue blush grows to a deeper shade and is spreading over his face now. His grin becomes more sheepish, and he chuckles. “hope you don’t mind.”

Still too sleepy to speak coherent words, you just shift so you’re closer against him and shake your head. You manage to murmur a “thanks”, but it comes out more as a hoarse whisper. Instead of having Undyne open the door, he just uses his magic to turn the doorknob and open the door. Once inside, he carefully uses his foot to shut the door- not wanting to use too much magic around you yet-, walks over to the couch, and as gently as possible, lays you down on top of it.

It seems like you might have to deal with sleeping on the couch for a few more days, but you realize you wouldn’t mind as long as he stays here with you. When he goes to stand back up, he finds that he can’t because a certain someone still has their arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

“Sannss, don’t leave me out here alone, pleaseee?” Your voice is barely over a whisper, but he hears you clearly. He nods, but you still don’t let go. It’s partially because you don’t realize that your arms are still around him, and also partially because even if you did realize, you still wouldn’t want to release him.

“uhh, _____, you kinda gotta, uh, let go of me.” He chuckles and you can feel his bones rumbling, it’s soothing, really.

“Oh, right. Whoops.” Your arms slip away from around him and find more comfortable positions, while Sans finds his place at the end of the couch. 

“almost forgot one thing.” He hesitates for a moment before he gets up from his spot on the couch, crouches in front of you and whispers “goodnight, sweetheart.” He kisses your cheek this time and steps back his place once more and gets comfortable, before finding your hand with his boney one.

You’re blushing horribly, but when you look at him, he’s not hiding his blush very well, and you can see that his entire face has turned a deep glowing shade of azure. He looks so adorable. You’re not so sure that this is the time to be jumping to conclusions, being in your position… but you think you may just have a crush on this cute little skeleton.

“You did say you were gonna be my gentleman, now didn’t you?” You feel a blanket slip over you and heave a great happy sigh. You fall asleep just as you are, feeling like this could be the start of the best few days you’ve had in a long while.

* * *

When you wake up, you’re slightly disappointed to see Sans isn’t at the end of the couch. You stretch out and crack your back, which feels great. Sitting up, you spot a note on the coffee table, written in some weird handwriting. ‘went out to go get some actual food, be back soon <3’. Aw, he signed it with a heart. How was he always so cute. You smile at the note and stand up, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water.

After grabbing the glass and filling it up halfway with water from the tap, the sound of a war cry mixed with a high pitched yelling makes you jump. The glass you were holding slips from your hand and smashes onto the tiles.

“Shit, oops.” You mutter to yourself while stepping cautiously over the broken shards of glass and the small puddle of water that had began to spread. You figure you should probably clean it up before going to investigate, so you grab their roll of paper towels off of the counter, and one by one sop up the majority of the water, careful not to get cut by the glass. You pick up the larger pieces, and throw them in the trash. It takes you a few minutes, but you finally find their broom in a closet, and begin to sweep up the glass. As you’re walking back over to the dustpan to throw the last shards away, the door swings open, and a skeleton with bags in his arms piled up past his head walks in.

He glances over toward the couch, and not seeing you there, throws the groceries onto the coffee table and blips out of existence. You try not to freak out again as you throw away the last shards. You calm down a bit after you hear him in Papyrus’ room, asking Undyne and Pap if they know where you are. Even though this should be a serious moment, you have to giggle at him, being so protective over you. After hearing him yelling at them for a good 3 minutes, you decide that you should go up there before he really loses it, he already sounds pretty mad at them. 

You open the door, and everyone pauses and stares at you. Sans runs over to hug you, and starts asking where you were.

“Uh… in the kitchen? Maybe you should’ve thought to look there before you lost your cool?” You’re chuckling, mostly because of how hard he’s been clinging to you, but partly because the look on his face is too great. It’s a mixture of puzzlement, relief, and embarrassment, and watching as his face changes as he plays out the scene in his head, how he had just assumed the worse and hadn’t even glanced into the kitchen.

“oh. well boy do i feel like an idiot now. i just, i thought you left, i don’t know. i’m just trying to keep you safe.” He notices he’s still hugging you and lets go. He stares at the ground and backs up a step. You suddenly feel a little sad about laughing at him earlier. 

“Hey, no. Don’t feel dumb. You were worried, is all. It’s fine.” He looks back up at you and you smile assuringly at him. His face doesn’t lighten, but he’s checking your face for full reassurance. You step forward and grab the sides of his face, looking into the pinpricks of light in his sockets. “Don’t ever feel bad for getting protective over me, or for making one little mistake. I’m fine, and everything is okay. You gonna be good?”

He nods and lets a small smile creep onto his face as you release his head. Undyne and Papyrus are just staring at you both intently, looking as if this had been their favorite TV show. You had almost forgot about them when Undyne clears her throat, which makes Papyrus let out a quiet ‘nyeh’, a sound that was him laughing, you presumed. You blush and hold up a hand, hoarsely saying a “oh, hi.”

“When did you two get so close! Hah, wow! I’m gonna barf just lookin at’cha!” She elbows Papyrus in the arm- pretty roughly, you notice -and he begins to laugh uncontrollably. You step back from Sans and scowl at Undyne.

“Hey! Must I remind you that I just saved you from being yelled at? And we’re not that close, we’re just friends, okay?”

“Hah, yeah whatever, nerd. And it didn’t look like you two were ‘just friends’ to me.” She winks at you and you feel like your face is set on fire. One glance at Sans makes you feel not so embarrassed, he’s blushing just as hard, if not harder.

“Okay, I’ll remember this next time you need my help. And nice to see you’re doing better Pap.” You give one last glare at Undyne before you smile at Papyrus and step back out of the doorway.

Sans follows you out the door quickly, but doesn’t say anything. You wait for his very obvious blue blush to dissipate before you speak.

“Well, uh, that sure was something.” You keep your eyes on the floor and try not to start laughing over how nervous you are now, for basically no reason. “Sooo… what’d you end up picking up when you were out?” You’re purposely trying to avoid the conversation that Undyne had started, not wanting to admit your probably-dumb feelings for the skeleton.

“oh, nothing too special. picked up some magic food, if you’d wanna, i dunno, try some?” You look up at him finally, and he gives a hopeful smile. “i mean, you don’t have to. just figured you might want to since you seem so interested in magic, and-”

“Of course I’ll try some! Ooo, what kind of magic stuff did you get?” He chuckles over your wording of ‘magic stuff’, and makes his way down the stairs and over to the coffee table, which he had almost literally just thrown the groceries on top of. He opens up the first bag and pulls out… a donut? It didn’t look different in the least.

“hah, you should probably, uh, try these before i tell you what they are. the names might keep you from maybe trying them. just, trust me, okay?” You give him a smile and nod and sit on the couch, unsure of what that might mean.

He sits down beside you and hands you the donut, and nods, encouraging you to try it. Slightly worried, you take a small nibble, and a burst of flavor dances across your tongue. You greedily take another bite, and another wave of flavor enters your mouth, completely different from the first, but just as amazing.

“Woah, this tastes amazing, Sans!” You laugh and decide to wrap up the rest for later, since it seems like that is not the only magic food he’s brought. “What was that?”

He smiles nervously, and scratches the back of his skull. “that was a, uh, spider donut. i used to get them for pap sometimes, whenever work ended up bringing me all the way to hotland.” Your face goes pale and you almost feel like you’re going to throw up, but, the donut WAS spectacular. Even if it was made with spiders. “the lady that makes them, muffet, had an odd little slogan to go along with all her spider goods, even. ‘made of spiders, by spiders, for spiders’. a bit cannibalistic, if you ask me, since she’s a spider monster.” He chuckles to himself, something you still couldn’t help but think was adorable. 

Muffet? Like, the nursery rhyme? ‘Monsters are so weird’, you thought. “Well, I mean I’m a bit disturbed that I just ate spiders, and a little more disturbed knowing that it was made by a spider, but that was a pretty good donut. What’s next?” You’re a bit skeptical of his magical foods, now that he’s already fed you spiders, but you’re still curious of the rest.

He pulls an… ice cream sandwich? Handing it to you, you take it and unwrap it carefully. It just looks like a regular ice cream sandwich, the vanilla ice cream in between the two chocolate wafer cookies. You take a bite, a bit more confident now after the donut, and again are completely dumbfounded by the astonishing flavor. Was that the taste of magic? Or were these people just 5 star chefs.

“that’s nice cream. pap and i’s buddy alex makes it. in snowdin, not many people would buy it, since we were already surrounded by snow. we were pretty much his only customers, so he would always give us a discount. oh, check the wrapper by the way.” Snowdin? Is that a pun? Hotland? He must be joking about those places. No one is dumb enough to name towns like that.

You unfold the wrapper more and see a message scribbled in neat cursive writing. Unfolding it more, you can read it out. “You’re the sunshine everybody needs!” is written on it, with a little happy face next to it. You can’t help but smile, that’s such a cute gimmick. “Awh, does he write this on every wrapper?”

“it’s actually a different message on every wrapper, so every single one is unique.” He smiles at you happily before he adds, “yours just so happened to be true, though.” There’s that signature blue blush of his, and you can just tell your face must be bright pink now.

“Sans, that is so not true. I am nothing but darkness, my soul must be black.” You laugh, finding yourself much funnier than you probably are. He, however, didn’t even smirk. In fact, his smile fades completely from his face. Did you say something wrong?

“‘s not black, i know,” He says quietly.

“What? What do you mean, it’s not? It’s not like souls actually have a color, or actually exist for that matter. It’s just, something everyone has.” You’re confused by what he means. What did he mean?

“no, _____. you do have a soul. you’re right, everyone does have a soul, and they very much do exist. physically.” He sighs before he looks you in the eyes, that knowing look being present somehow in the lights in his eyes and in the creases in his skull. “they… they sorta look like a heart shape. you know, the one people draw all over stuff when they’re in love or something. that isn’t just a shape that just… appeared. it’s because it’s the shape of a soul,” He explains carefully. “everyone’s has a soul, and they all have a color. and yours… i can see souls, and yours is one of the brightest i’ve seen from a human since i’ve been up here. even brighter than our little human buddy’s. you’re special.” He takes ahold of your hand and carefully rubs the back of your hand with his phalanges.

“Oh… well, then, what color is mine?” He is silent for a moment, closing his eyes, and then opening them just a crack. He studies you with wide eyes for a time, before finally deciding how to describe your soul. 

“it’s…. these words can’t even do justice to how it looks. it’s a bright aqua, a color that reminds me of my first summer on the surface, the beautiful flowers that grew alongside the roads and in the fields. it reminds me of the time i took papyrus to a lake, and the sun shining through the clear water. your soul is more beautiful than anything I’ve seen, ____. it matches your own beauty.”

It’s been awhile since anyone had said anything really sentimental to you, besides Arin saying something once in a blue moon, even though that is still nothing compared to this. You aren’t even sure what to say to this, you’re speechless. It makes you so beyond happy that you don’t even notice the single tear that runs down your face.

“shit, i made you cry. sorry, i- i don’t really know how to help. uhh, you want some more magic foods, uh, shit. i’ve got some hot cats? some sweet buns? … tem flakes?” You can’t keep yourself from laughing this time, even if it sounds groggy and watered down from you crying.

“Oh, n-no I’m fine, Sans, really. I’m better than fine, I’m just perfect. That was just… wow. A lot to take in at once. I-I haven’t heard anything like that in a while. And to know that I actually have a soul, that sounds pretty cool looking according to you. Thank you.” You throw your arms around the skeleton sitting beside you on the couch, which takes him by surprise, and in turn causes him to fall over. You thank him again, and taking a chance, kiss him on the cheek, achieving his whole face to turn the darkest blue you’ve seen him turn yet. After sitting yourselves back up, you have to add, “You really are my little gentle skele-man. Uhg, where would I be without you.” 

“heh, well let's not think about that right now. shove this in your face and stop crying, or you’re gonna make me cry.” He hands you what looks like a roll, you thought that this must be the sweet roll he had mentioned among the other things while you had cried.


	10. Plan of (not so much) Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super shorttt, and it's more of just a short filler. Sorry. Hopefully I'll be getting an actual chapter out soon! Been getting a bit distracted with all the crafts I've buried myself in (whoops)
> 
> If it's been almost a week, or more, feel free to yell at me on tumblr. It'll at least make me work a little faster, haha! [](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com>Click%20here%20to%20yell%20at%20me!</a>)
> 
> Also!!! Thank you all SO MUCH OMG for 1000+ reads, and 100+ kudos <3 you don't even know how much that means to me. I love you guys c:

The other food, just like the previous items, were predictably just as delicious. The “tem flakes”, as Sans called them, were more of like a giant version of Fruity Pebbles, and left an odd tingly sensation, but they were still pretty enjoyable. You and Sans decide to put away the rest of the groceries, which helps you learn where things were in their kitchen, at least. Sans plops onto the couch and turns the TV on, and you decide to go back upstairs to check up on Papyrus again. On your way up the stairs, going a little too quickly up the unfamiliar steps, you lose your footing and trip. You close your eyes, and wait for the inevitable impact that is no doubt about to come.

But when you never hit the stairs, you open your eyes. Understandably, you’re extremely confused, as you have a slight blue glow underneath you, and have this static feeling- as if a limb had fallen asleep. It takes a moment to notice that you’re now suspended half a foot above the stairs. You try to at least extend your arms, but you can’t move. “Uhh…. Sans?” You question, hoping that he’ll help you. Unable to see him from this angle, you can only hear him snickering from over on the couch.

“hm. you seem to be in quite the situation here.” You hear him stand from the couch and walk over to the base of the stairs.

“it would seem like you’d be on the _stairway to heaven_ if i hadn’t caught you. i don’t blame you for falling though, i know i can’t _stand_ them either.” You groan at his honestly terrible attempts at puns, which makes him chuckle. “i know, i know, they’re horrible. but you should really be more careful though, sweetheart. that could’ve ended pretty badly.” He carefully floats you back down the stairs and stands you up. “don’t kill yourself now, alright? something tells me you’d rather not look like me, even though i am pretty hot.” He winks at you, a soft clicking noise coming from the top and bottom of his his eye socket pressing together.

“You’re quite the joker, aren’t you?” You laugh at his attempt of flirting- if it could even be called that, given how bad it was. Making your way back up the stairs, slower and more carefully this time, you notice that he’s coming up the stairs as well. Reaching Papyrus’ door, you step inside and see both Undyne and Papyrus, laying down side by side and watching… was that anime? Sans steps in, and stands fairly close behind you. You would’ve found this uncomfortable if it had been anyone other than Sans. _It’s literally been less than a week, _____._ You think to yourself. _How can he affect you this much already??_

“OH HELLO, HUMAN! HI SANS! UNDYNE AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ARE WATCHING THESE SILLY CARTOONS! I LIKE THAT THEY EAT SO MUCH SPAGHETTI, FINALLY SHOWS WITH COMMON SENSE!” Undyne pauses the show and is laughing like a teenage girl on steroids, that signature barking laugh is going to take some time to get used to.

“No, doofus! That’s not spaghetti! It’s just noodles, not every long noodle is spaghetti!” Undyne facepalms, and shakes her head. “Uhg. I’ll show you sometime, you might actually like it.” Turning her attention to you, she questions, “So, what are you and the lazy bones up to? Didn’t need anymore smoochy makeout time and got bored?”

Managing to only turn slightly pink, you glare at her. “No! I mean, no, there was no ‘smoochy makeout time’, Undyne. Excuuuse me for wanting to come and check on my big helper.” You smile at Papyrus, who seems overly joyed that you’d call him your helper.

“OH, I AM DOING GREAT, ____! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING IN!” He gleams and closes his eyes as he gestures to himself, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS GREAT… WHICH WOULD BE WHY I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“Go to hear that, Pap! I can’t thank you enough. Undyne had really done a number on my ribs,” You say with a laugh.

“A NUMBER? WHAT NUMBER? I HOPE IT’S 3, 3 IS MY FAVORITE OF ALL THE NUMBERS!” You chuckle at his enthusiasm, and taking your words literally.

“No, Pap. Not an actual number, I meant it like, she really messed up my insides is all.” You shake your head and smile. “I’ll let you and Undyne get back to your show now, you seem to be a bit busy. You two have fun!”

Sans laughs and looks at Undyne, “heh, not too much fun though, you wouldn’t want me to get alphys now.” Undyne rolls her eyes and shoos you out, “Go have smoochy time now with your _girlfriend_ ,” she says. Sans immediately steps out of the room with his face in his palms, and you follow, giving them a quick wave before shutting the door. When you turn towards the stairs, you catch a moment’s glance of Sans sitting on the railing and sliding down.

Walking back into the living room, you find Sans already sitting on the couch, but with his hood up, and the strings pulled. All you can see is a bit of bone around his nose-hole, and a bright blue glow coming from the hole.

“Well, this is certainly a sight to see.” You giggle and sit next to him. “What, did my gentleman turn into a turtle man or something? Are you a ninja turtle now?”

“a… what?” You hear his muffled speaking from inside the hood. It’s so muffled that, if he had lungs, you’d be worried about him suffocating himself.

“A ninja turtle? You know, the turtles that can walk around and do karate? They solve crimes? … they were raised by a rat?” You question how much he even knows about movies, considering you haven’t seen a movie since you first came to his house, and the only thing you’ve seen him watch seemed to be some glamorous TV show.

“that just sounds really freaky and weird. but, interesting. wanna watch it sometime, then?” He pulls at the edges of his hood, feeling at least a little more relieved now. The hood loosens up and goes back to it’s normal shape, and he pulls it back down, off of his head. He looks at you with a curious smile.

You smile and eagerly reply, “Sure! It’s such a great movie. I used to love it when I was younger.” You smile, but while lost in thought, it starts to slowly fade.

“is, uh, something wrong?” He sounds a little worried, but you can tell he’s been trying to hide that.

“Oh, nothing. Just, I remembered that I have to work again tomorrow. And, no ride still.”

“pft, just take our car. i don’t think we’ll be going anywhere, and even if we were, i think you know that i wouldn’t need a vehicle anyway.” And, as if to remind you, he erupts into a blinding light too bright to look at, making you close your eyes. When you open them, Sans is sitting on the other side of you now.

“Way to show off, bonehead. And the ride part wasn’t my only problem, either. Because, you know, people still looking for me? The whole reason why I’m here?”

Sans looked a little hurt, hearing that. As if the only reason you were here at all was for safety. Like if it weren’t for your house, you never even would’ve came here in the first place. But he realizes that you still being in danger is more important than his feelings right now.

“well, uh, what if i came in? ya’ know, just kinda sat at a table and stuff while you were doing your thing at work?” He shrugs and smiles assuringly at you, “and it’s not like I’d just be loitering, or anything, i could buy a few drinks and snacks and stuff. either way, i’ll just be making sure no one’ll be busting door the door and tryna’ take your head off.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, Sans. I think I’d rather you be there, now that I think about it. You sure you won't be busy, though?”

“nah, i got nothing planned for tomorrow. hey, maybe after work, we could watch that movie you were talking about?” He smiles sincerely and shrugs at you.

“That sounds great Sans. I just- I can’t thank you and Pap enough. You’re both so great… but, are you both sure I’m not, like, being a burden on you two or anything?” Your eyes shift back to the floor and you frown slightly.

“oh, hey, no. i’ve already told you, paps loves it when you’re here. he likes to take care of people, ya’ know? and, heh,” He pauses, his eyes wandering over your face, admiring your features. “i kinda like it with you here too. house doesn’t feel as big with someone else here. that, along with that it’s been awhile since a human has been even somewhat kind to me. they don’t take the whole skeleton thing lightly.”

“Sans… that must be horrible. Being treated so horribly. I’m sorry, for the humans anyway. I’m not exactly proud of my own species, they’ve done some messed up stuff, I know.” You look into his lit eye sockets, somehow showing emotion. “But don’t worry, I’ll never be like them. I promise. You believe me, right?”

“yeah, yeah, you big weirdo. i believe you. i hope you’ll never be like them, or else you might just have a bad time, sweetheart.” He laughs at you and beckons you to lower your face beside with his finger. His tone not heavy with a serious tone, he whispers, “we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” It seemed as if it were meant to be threatening, but oddly, you weren’t afraid. If anything, you felt a thrill rush down your spine that caused you to shiver slightly. He laughs again and pecks your cheek. You’re not sure why you hadn’t imagined how that would feel sooner, the smooth bone against your cheek, leaving behind that tingly feeling again.

You giggle quietly, and stick your tongue out at him, in which he mirrors you. “Whatever, bone head. So much for being my gentleman.” You dramatically roll your eyes, with the fakest acting skills you can manage.

“heh, you remind me of someone when you do that. actually, he’s probably airing right now, like he always is.” He clicks the TV on, and that glamorous robot you had seen before pops onto the screen. As if on cue, he puts the back of his left hand to his forehead and let out a sigh, leaning back and pretending to faint. Sans lays his head on your lap and, almost immediately, falls asleep. You smile down at him and stroke the smooth bone of where his cheek would be, feeling content.

You find yourself slowly falling asleep after an hour of watching this mechanical machine do the same over dramatic moves over and over. You’re usually not one for naps, but it just feels right. You grab his hand, and lacing your fingers in with his boney ones, you fall asleep.


	11. A Bit of Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy! Finally a chapter within an acceptable time! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Like always, my tumblr is here!](http://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com)

Standing in the middle of the scorched field, you feel panicked. You can’t see anything beyond the horizons of field, miles and miles in every direction of the still smoking greenery. Before long, the smoke is all you can see. It’s all you can taste, it’s all you can smell while it swirls around you and consumes you.

“Hello? Can anyone help me!” You call. But nobody came. You crouch to the ground, it doesn’t burn you, even though it’s still smoldering. You close your eyes and hold your face in your hands, and begin to cry.

When you lift your head, you’re back in your old apartment, from when you were only 5. All you can see and smell is smoke, all you can hear is the licking of flames at the wood of the old building. Knowing your way around, without being able to see not even two feet in front of you, you make your way to your bedroom door. Knowing the proper way to check the door, from all the times your mother had told you, you feel the door with the back of your hand. Too warm. Much too warm. There must be fire somewhere close, and you don’t want to risk it with opening the door.

You can’t scream for help, there’s too much smoke. You can barely breathe as it is. Thankfully, your mother had taught you well. You walk over to your window, and standing on a chair, you use all your strength in your small body to open the window. You quickly strip your bed of your favorite sheets, and wave them out the fourth floor window.

“Up there!” Someone shouts, “There’s someone up there!” You stick your head out the window, greedily breathing in the fresh air from outside, coughing and hacking out smoke. In a matter of two minutes, there’s a fireman in full gear easily hoisting you out of the window. They lower you to the ground in the hydraulic bucket seat that they used to get up to you.

You look around to find your mom, to hug her and assure her that you’re okay, but you don’t see her. You look around a bit, and you find your dad, but… where’s your mom? You’ll wait to go see your father, since you notice that he is yelling at one of the men, but why? ‘They’re just here to help’, you think. You get the attention of the same fireman that had pulled you out, by pulling on his black and dirty long coat.

“Where’s my mom?” You ask the man. He kneels down and pats your shoulder. “She’ll be out soon sweetie, those men are looking for anyone they can find up there,” he points up towards the building, which is when you see how bad the fire is. The first and second floors have fire pouring out of the windows, and you can see the light and dark glows through the other floors’ windows. Their efforts to stop the fire don’t seem to be slowing it down any. “They’ll find her, just come and sit back here with your neighbors.” He smiles down at you and carries you over to a bench by the sidewalk, and sits you down next to some people that had already gathered to sit, most of them residents to the apartment building. “You know, you did a good job. You did better than most older girls in a fire. Usually they get scared and hide, but you knew just what to do. Your mom taught you well.” He pauses to pat your shoulder, and then he turns his head to the other firefighters. “This one’s alright!” The fireman shouts to the others. “Just might have a dry throat for a day or two.” He states your condition to the other firefighters, which nod back. He smiles back at you, then goes back over to help the men running the fire trucks, spraying water into the vacant windows.

You’d been waiting for over five minutes before a group of firemen burst through the front doors to your apartment, the door splintering off of it’s hinges. They have a few people that they’re holding over their shoulders, but you don’t think you recognize any of them. They lay them out on the pre-readied stretchers, and get out the respirators. You watch with intense curiosity as they attach them to the mouth pieces with such speed, obviously having done this quite a few times.

You hear one of the men talking to another, the one that must be their boss of some sort. “That’s the last batch that we can do. We can’t go up anymore, the building’s about to collapse.” Your heart sank, and you get off the bench and start walking towards the stretchers, hopeful that your mom must’ve came out by now. After checking out four of the stretchers, you catch a familiar shape and rush over. To your relief, it’s your mom, but she doesn’t look good. One side of her face looks badly burned, the other is covered in soot. It only takes a moment for your father to be standing beside you, comforting you, and himself, by rubbing circles in your back.

“Is this your wife?” A firewoman asks your father. He nods, and the firewoman states that he should go with them away from you, to hear something they need to say. They walk a few feet away, but you can hear them anyway. Mom did always say that you have the hearing of a bat. Although you can hear her, you can’t hear her very well. You make out a few phrases; “Needs immediate medical attention,” “Might not make it,” “We’ll try our best,” and, the one that worries you the most, “I’m sorry.”

Your father walks back over, and kneels by you, tears hidden behind his emotionless face. “Alright, sweetie. We’re going to let them take mommy to the hospital, alright? And we have to find a place to sleep tonight.” He stands back up, and leans over your mom. She’s barely breathing, unconscious, but alive. “I love you,” he whispers to her. He caresses the side of her face that isn’t burned, and kisses her forehead.

_______________________________________________________________________

You awake with tears in your eyes, and Sans shaking your arm, trying to wake you up. You wrap your arms around him immediately, and cry into his clavicle, taking in the scent of his hoodie. Confused but also understanding, he holds you, rubbing circles into your back, much like how your father had, whispering comforting shushes into your ear.

“it was a nightmare, wasn’t it?” He asks, his deep grumbling voice being comforting to hear. Not ready to speak, you nod against him. “yeah, i could tell. shh, you’re alright now. i’ve got’cha.”

After a long while, the tears stop and you lift your head from his tear stained hoodie. You try to speak, but you just can’t form the right words.

“if you don’t want to talk right now, ‘s okay. i understand.” He lifts his skeletal hand to your jaw, and lifts your face to look into his eyes. You can tell he means what he says, and nod.

“I really don’t know where I’d be without you, Sans. Thank you, again. Thank you so much.” You give him a weak smile and he wipes away the remainder of tears from your face. He smiles at you with adoration and leans up and gives you a teeth-to-skin forehead kiss. “There’s my little gentleman.” You chuckle to yourself, and his laugh soon follows.

Still sitting close to Sans, you curiously extend an arm and move away the neck of his hoodie, and trace your fingers across his clavicle. The cool bone being such a smooth and comforting texture.

“what’cha doin’ there, sweetheart?” His eyes watch your hands’ movements with amusement.

“Your bones are so smooth, and white, and it feels like I’m getting a million tiny shocks when I touch them. But, it’s oddly comforting.” You giggle, and pull your hand back suddenly after a second. “That’s not like, a bad thing to do right? To touch your bones? I don’t want to be like, touching them and turns out that it’s super not okay thing to do or something.” You laugh nervously, and he grabs your hand to soothe you.

“as long as it’s someone i trust, it’s not bad at all. ‘s more soothing than anything, really.” He blushes a bit and smiles sheepishly.

“Okay, well good. I probably should’ve asked before I went and touched it all up. But, while we’re on the subject of bones, one question keeps popping into my head.”

“hm?”

“So, if you’re a skeleton and everything, how does your skull move and stuff? Shouldn’t it, you know, not move? How come you can, like, emote and stuff?” You laugh, finally able to ask your silly question.

He laughs in his brassy monotone, and ducks his head to lay on your shoulder while he laughs. Picking his head back up, he states simply, “well, ‘s cause i’m not _technically_ a skeleton. by _technicalities_ , i’m just another species of monster. i just look like a skeleton.” He pauses to chuckle to himself again. “‘s why i can, ya’ know, eat?”

“Well, that was my next question. That explains a bunch.” You feel a little embarrassed now, but figure you should just let it go, honest mistake, right?

“i can also, have like, a body, if i wanted? god that sounds weird. i didn’t mean it to be that weird. but yeah, i can, just, takes a bunch of magic. see, normally you’d feel this.” He leans over to kiss your cheek, and you feel the smooth bone against your cheek. You blush at the random affection, and giggle like some girl from an anime. It makes him chuckle back and blush, but he continues. “but… can also feel like this, if i want it to.” He moves toward your other cheek now, but you’re surprised to feel what you guess you could call lips, against your cheek. As he pulls away, you can still feel the static against your cheek, the feeling still lingering for a second. You’re too surprised this time to blush, but instead are intrigued.

“Can you do that, like anywhere on your body?”

“heh, well, yeah. just takes effort.”

“Soooo, you can, here?” You go to poke him in his shoulder blade, but are met with squishy invisible flesh. “That’s so weeird. But cool. What abouuuut, here?” You move your hand toward where his spine would be, but are met with a magical force that keeps you from creating a dent straight through his hoodie, assumably supposed to be a stomach.

“hah, okay weirdo, that’s enough poking around. gonna tire me out with all this.” You laugh and pull your hands back into your lap, unsure of where to put them.

You pause, unsure if you really want to say what's on your mind, but decide it would be best to. “Sans, I think I want to talk about that… dream later. I mean, if you want to.” You stare into your hands, hooking and unhooking them with each other.

He places his hands over yours and squeezes them lightly. “of course. anything you want to talk about, i’m here for you.” He kisses your forehead again, his teeth as light as a feather against your soft skin, and it sends delighted shivers down your spine. You smile to yourself, content that you’re here, at Sans’ house. You’re happy that you have Sans here with you too, he seems to know exactly what to do to take all the bad stuff in life away.

And then, you finally admit it to yourself. You love this skeleton. And you don’t that’s going to change.


	12. A update about me/not actual chapter

Alright, just a small update. So yeah. I know I’m getting horrible at updating, but just a reminder that no, I have not given up on this fic, and that yes, I still plan on updating it. The support and great criticism you guys have given me has helped me so much, thank you guys! I’m just trying to finish up on some projects and such that I need to get finished, gotta work on school work, and just get some stuff done before I can work on this. I’ll hopefully be back to regularly updating every day, every other day, or every 3 days haha. Anyway, this is just a reminder that I’m alive and stuff! Thank you all for being so patient <3

Also! I’d been starting to re-write the story I guess? Just, I like where this is going, and what’s happened and stuff, but re-reading it, it does leave out a BUNCH of stuff I meant to put in, and does not say stuff I should’ve. Plus, now there won’t be errors and small mess ups like there have been throughout this one haha.

ALSO ALSO: When I’m all caught up with everything, and back on schedule, how’d you guys feel about a Papyrus fic? Because I love my tall cinnamon roll too <3


	13. Weellllllll?

So, I'm not sure who noticed, but in case you didn't, I did start a new fic! It's basically a nicer, more-full, better-explained re-write of this fic. But I don't see me uploading any new chapters here soon, so I suggest if you still want to read "Undertwists", to go check out the other one instead. 

No, if you are wondering, it will not be the same exact things happening. There will be different things happening, different everything, actually. It'll follow the same maybe basic plot line of this one, but trust me, that one will be better and way less confusing. 

The new one is called "A Magical Connection" and [**can be found here!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6816193/chapters/15560629)

As always, my tumblr [**can be found here**](https://probably-obsessed-with-trash.tumblr.com) and is where I'll be updating you guys on when I update, can answer in-character asks, and answer any asks you may have about this fic or the other one. 

It would mean so much to me for you guys to go read that one instead <3 thank you guys for still sticking around through me trying to figure out a schedule, and dealing with any other shenanigans I may be up to. :)


End file.
